


Being a brat

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom John, Established Relationship, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, Punishment, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;<br/>I am completely in love with the bit in the last episode where sherlock throws himself on the sofa in a sulk. Dressing gown and bare feet and that 'where are you going' when Jon doesn't react. Set off all sorts of fuzziness in my brain.  </p><p>So my prompt is to write something with sulking!Sherlock and John treating him like a stroppy kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a brat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

“Sherlock!” He was pacing around the living room, kicking every book or object he came across. John could hear him all the way from out the front door, the thuds and the crashes, so consequently he had charged up the stairs and halted at the door. 

“Sherlock!” John halted him with a hand on his shoulder when he had managed to intercept his pacing. 

“What, John?”

He wriggled free and was on the move again, “it's so boring. And is taking your SIG to work really not drawing attention to yourself?” He'd been home mere moments and the cocky sod was already making deductions and showing off. 

“Well last week, I left you for an hour and came home to find you shooting the wall!”

“Yeah, it's a lot more amusing than your boring excuse of a-”

“Enough!” John barked, successfully cutting off his sarcastic remark. 

Sherlock froze the other side of the room. John removed his gun from his waist band and placed it on the table, the younger man watched it cautiously and then looked away when the doctor looked up. 

“Are you listening now?” 

Sherlock glared at him, he was surprised he had reacted in the way he did, just to John's tone of voice alone. 

Sherlock's tense shoulders relaxed as he turned to face John, his head bowed low.

John's eyes widened in surprise, he looked like a naughty school boy the way his shoulders rounded. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

“What do you think?!” His shoulders were straight again and he turned, slouching on the sofa, rolling over and facing the back, ignoring the doctor. 

John took a deep breath, computing. If Sherlock was going to act like a child, he was going to be treated like a child. He reached down grabbed the scruff of his neck then dragged him to his feet. 

Spluttering in surprise, Sherlock just hung there for a moment before he found his footing. 

John wasn't listening to any protests that the younger man offered as he dragged him to the door and swung it open. He pushed him towards the stairs. “Sit on the bottom step.”

He glanced up. 

“Now!” John barked. Sherlock sat. “How old are you?”

Sherlock didn't answer immediately but under the stern glare of the army doctor he lowered his head. “32,” he mumbled. 

“32 minutes then. It's what my father use to do with me and Harry when we were children.”

“I'm not a bloody child!” But he didn't move from the step, his long legs poking out at awkward angles. 

“Then stop acting like it! Stay there silently for half an hour Sherlock!”

John stomped back up the stairs leaving the little brat at the bottom. As soon as John had shut the door he heard Sherlock stamping. He couldn't help but laugh. Mere moments ago he had said i am not a bloody child. He was more of a child then the kids at the school next to the surgery. 

John waited 10 minutes in which time he had boiled the kettle and made himself a cup of tea. By this point Sherlock's bare feet had to be hurting. He opened the door and yelled, “Sherlock Holmes!”

The detective actually flinched. 

“What part of 'sit there silently' did not compute?”

He glared up the stairs at the shorter man which only resulted in John's temper rising. 

He charged down the stairs gripped the errant boy by the ear and pulled him up the 17 steps into 221B. 

“Corner!” John ordered crisply. 

The tone of the doctor’s voice was sharp enough to make the younger man scuttle over to the corner. 

John followed him and rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“Kneel there, put your hands behind your head. If you can't be trusted on the step you can stay there where I can keep my eye on you.”

John waited until he rested his hands in his neck. 

“32 minutes, boy!”

Did he shiver at boy? “But I was sat downstairs forever.”

“I told you to sit quietly, you decided to bang your feet like a 5 year old. Now be quiet.”

Sherlock managed a full minute before his hands were fiddling with his curls, twiddling in and out and getting tangled up. 

“Sherlock!” John barked. “Behave!”

The detective's fingers froze where they were. 

“Put your hands out to the side.”

Slowly, Sherlock moved his hands out. 

“Now put them in your neck and leave them there, or you will be in serious trouble!”

John sat back in his chair with his cup of tea and paper, intent on just watching the kneeling man. They'd never done anything like this before. Ever. The idea had never crossed their minds. Well, it had never crossed the doctor's but Sherlock's? The way he had just submitted, yes he was a brat on the step but John never imagined he'd manage to get him to listen to him and obey let alone to sit there, and now he was knelt in the corner, another punishment John and his sister had been subjected to. 

Well he would not like what he had in store then. 

*** 

“I bet you're not bored anymore are you, Sherlock?” John asked 32 minutes later. 

“No, sir- John!”

He quickly amended. John was caught entirely off guard and had to take a step back. 

“Sherlock?”

“No, John, I'm not bored,” he said it hurriedly, hopefully; trying to change the subject. 

John decided to ignore that honorific, slip of the tongue. “You can come out of the corner,” he said and then pointed beside his feet when they were facing one another. 

John was pleasantly surprised when the younger man crawled over and knelt beside him. John dropped his hand on his head briefly then grasped him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him over his lap. 

Sherlock wiggled about on his lap and John brought his palm down flat and hard. “If you (smack) are (smack) going to (smack) act (smack) like a child, (smack) I will (smack) treat you (smack) like a child!” (Smack) that one made Sherlock let out a noise similar to a whimper. 

“Pants down,” he ordered. 

He was quite surprised when Sherlock cooperated without further smacks and wriggled out of his pants. 

John couldn't help but notice the fact that Sherlock's length was getting quite hard between his legs. 

He ignored it in favour of landing his hand again in a repetitive motion over his already reddening backside. 

“You (smack) will (smack) not (smack smack) sulk (smack) like a brat, (smack) because (smack) if you do (smack) this will happen. (Smack, smack, smack).”

Sherlock was hiccoughing now. He hadn't yelled out at all, and his cock hadn't softened between his legs.

He fell back onto his knees an amused smile on his face below red rimmed eyes. 

“Oh we haven't finished yet, you brat.”

His eyes widened slightly. 

And John pointed to the table where there was a set of pens and a piece of paper, with a line across the top. 

Sherlock looked at it incredulously and then back at john. 

“Lines? I'm 32 and you're giving me lines?!”

“I've just had you on the naughty step and spanked you over my knee. I've told you this before, if you want to act like a child, I will punish you like a child. Now sit down and shut up. I'll make you a cup of tea.”

“But after that…” his hand went to his bum and John reached up to smack it away. 

“No! Sit down!”

Watching Sherlock write lines and shift uncomfortably on a bruised arse made John decide this was how Sherlock would be dealt with whenever he decided to act the spoilt brat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sulk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501470) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
